I'm Nexus But Against Us
by KingofHeartless'09
Summary: I am now in the Nexus and I can't stop them. Worst of all I'm letting the WWE Universe down...
1. Chapter 1

"I'm Nexus But Against Us" "I can't believe it! I lost to Barrett and now I'm in the Nexus. I tried to take the Nexus out from the inside but now things are worse for me. If I try that again I'm fired. Worst of all I'm letting the universe down. I just gave Barret a tittle match by giving up and I feel sick. I have to get out of this...somehow." Short, sweet, and to the point Review please and know you either next me or aganist me! 


	2. CP 2

"I'm Nexus But Against Us" I ran down to the ring with a purpose to give the fans hope. I knew they were starting to lose confidence so I did as I always do. I can't stand seeing the kids feeling sad and it hurt me looking into their eyes knowing I can't do anyhting about it. Then The Miz had to get his pot shots in however he brought up an interesting point. If I lead Team Raw to victory at Bragging Rights I could get the Nexus out of my head along with the rest of the WWE Universe. Of course Wade had to try and stop me but for once the GM saw things my way and I had a mtach with Miz later tonight. R-Truth came into my locker room giving me advice and trying to lift my spirits but then he said..."Just quit!" He knows I can't do that the fans would be alone and I would let everyone down. Why would he say something like that but I needed to focus on my match. Hearing boos in the crowd is no big suprise but is a little unsettling. Miz has come a long way from be on reality tv and I can see him as a future world champion. Miz gave me several kicks to the skull but I came back only for Alex to attack me. I knew that with the No DQ rule this might happen. They teamed up on me and Miz tried to slam my face on the table but I was ready for not the lunge into the ground though. I was starting to gain the upper hand and had Miz in the STF until Alex attacked again so I put him out of comission. Like a rerun of a bad dream Husky and Michael assaulted me again giving the match to The Miz. I wanted to tear them apart but Wade stopped me in my tracks. I felt my fustration grow as Barrett continued to poke fun at me. My saving grace is that I get a tag team match the following week with Orton as my partner aganist those next generation punks. Barret adding them into the Nexus is something I cannot allow however I fall out of line and I'm done. I must say though this is getting harder by the week... Press the button of justice and a cookie is yours! 


	3. Chapter 3

'Why Wade?

Why are you doing this to me?'

Cena thought after raising Barrett's hand.

'I finally got revenge against those cowards who caused all of this but it did not help'

'I had to watch Randy Orton get destroyed and pulled apart by Nexus.'  
'I feel so helpless knowing I could not stop them.'  
'I used to hate Randy and still do but I have gained some respect for him.'  
'I have none for Wade forcing me to give him water like a butler.'

'This is not the American Revolution era this is 2010! '  
'I hope Randy can put out the win this Sunday but I can't be certain of it.'  
'After all I'm in the Nexus and knowing Barrett I will have to be against Orton or else I'm done.'

'I just hope my fans can forgive me for my actions and what I may still have to do.' Short but sweet


	4. Chapter 4

You gotta be kidding me! I just got out of Bragging Rights with a loophole but now this happens.

I was kind of happy David lost his championship but still it did not feel right.

So close I was to quitting but Wade managed to calm me down.

I really just want to get out by any means at this point

So tonight I have to win my match with Randy Orton.

It's been just a long feud with the two of us I know him so well now.

I did my routine but Randy countered my attack at several points, Barrett was not helping nearly causing a DQ.  
I want to win but not in a coward's way so I got in his face.

I finally hit my big moves and had Randy in the STF when Wade stuck his nose again.  
Enough is enough I yelled at him just wishing I could punch him in the face.

R.K.O...I was seeing black and heard a 2 count. I used my strength to make it out of the pinfall.

I did not realize I was outside when Randy shoved me back in the ring.

Then people were chanting Punt and I knew I was done for as that punt could put me out for months.

Wade dragged me out and attacked me causing me to win by DQ.

Before I knew it Orton and Nexus were brawling so I battled them along with their new members.

'Stop Nexus and Cena stop right now!'

The puppetmaster calling off his lackies as I was wondering what was going on.

'My choice for the special ref is right in the ring John Cena!'

I did not know what to think of the announcement.

'To insure Cena is not bias I will let Cena go if I become the WWE Champion!'

I was on cloud 9 finally I can be free from the Nexus!

Looking into Orton's eyes at ringside...but at what price?

Press Da Button please!


	5. Chapter 5

Randy what are you doing?

You know I don't want to help Barrett but I can't lose my job it would be too much.

I don't want to help him out but I may not have a choice.

I am telling you I don't know what will happen at Survivor Series.

This thing will come to a end but I don't know how it will end happy or not.

'Cena I can see it in your eyes you are a phoney.'

PHONEY! I have given everything for this buisness and you say that's a lie...Randy you no good...

Look I am going to call it as it is at Survivor Series so either I'm Free...or Fired.

'Cena you can call me anything you want but at the end of Survivor Series you will call me the new WWE Champion!'

The British boss himself Wade Barrett I am so tired of his garbage making me his slave and for what a tittle he can't win on his own!

So tonight I'm the Special Guest Ref in a tag match between Orton, Barrett, and partners of their choosing.

Speaking of Nexus Wade if you think I am going to wash your back then you have lost your mind.

If anything I will scrub your face on this floor and wash it dry!

David saying he has more talent than me you know I'm getting this Starscreamx Megatron relationship but that's besides the point. I am not going to pick sides because I am a fair man at the ppv that's another story but tonight it's fair and square.

I am noticing Randy is getting angry at me I know he does not want to lose the WWE tittle but it won't be my fault it's Nexus that is causing this chaos.

Randy you did not tag get out of the ring right now!

'I tagged John you didn't see it but I tagged in!'

I did not see anything so get out or be counted out!

Wade then does the same thing and I give him equal justice.

While me and Barret are fighting Truth pins Otunga and I count the 3.

'The winners of this match R-Truth and Randy Orton.'

At least tonight I could call it down the line...Survivor Series it's anyone's ballgame...


	6. Chapter 6

The fireworks go off on another edition of Monday Night Raw live tonight in the United Kingdom!

'That's my cue god I can't stand Wade Barrett...'

So the hometown hero wants me to give him a warm welcome...I would punch him in the jaw but that would earn me a pink slip.

'Ladies and gentlemen I give you England's own Wade Barrett!'

Enter Nexus and the evil Englishmen as Wade goes though roll call as usual.

I noticed Otunga seemed paranoid tonight could be due to his Wayne Brady hair or he lost on Smackdown.

I can't help but smile at his misfourtune but it appears Survivor Series will have a clear winner after all thanks to the Internet Boss.

Also more team action as yet again I'm the Ref...could get a job at Foot Locker if I'm fired in two weeks.

Backstage I begin to wonder if Orton's words were right from last week...am I a phoney?

Well no time to worry about that as I get a chance to beat David again inside the squared circle.

It appears Nexus wants to cut ties with him and I don't have a problem with that in fact I will help out.

I think Otunga is the real weak link in the whole group, I had a hard time beating other members yet he only lasts 3 minutes.

Wrestlemania...the show, the biggest stage, it would be a shame if I was not there in Atlanta...hopefully Wade is wrong.

So I do what I did last week and that's call a match down the middle between Teams Orton and Barrett.

This time it was much harder to control with 10 guys instead of 4 so much it broke down at one point.

Eventually Orton and Barret were left after everyone else took each other out.

I did not bend the rules for neither man as Orton looked close to that R.K.O

Then Otunga got involved as something happened in the ring as Wade covered Orton and alas I counted 3.

Seeing the replay I knew what happened...Mr. Money In The Bank Miz cost The Viper a match when it hit me.

Miz could cash it in at the ppv...


	7. Goodbye

.That's it...it's over...Randy Orton won...now my time is over...

Randy I hope you are a strong replacement...at least I'm finally free...but at a heavy cost.  
My fans I thank you for everything you have done for me, the cheers, never give up, I thank you...

I am honored to have given you all I had over these years...I lived my dream and now...it's over...goodbye


	8. Author's Note

.First off Miz is the new WWE Champion I don't know about you but since I'm from Ohio that's AWSOME...  
I don't know where this story goes from here considering what Cena did tonight...so yeah I might end this now considering Cena is gone now...


	9. Stupid

...Juan Cena *facepalm* F**k Me


End file.
